Sunsets
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: Naruto has been acting weird for that last while, what could it be? Is he's sick? Is it Kyuubi's chakra? Naruto is called 'the most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja' with the goal of being Hokage will he reach that goal? please read and review hope you enjoy Sasunaru (I have made many changes, so to followers please reread the story XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Sunsets **

**By: thecartoongirl22**

**I wrote this after Naruto Shippunden episode this story,Naruto has brought back Sasuke, I am pretending Sasuke was controlled by Orochimaru, and Naruto killed the evil snake guy releasing Sasuke from his control, and therefore brought Sasuke back to Konoha.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Tonight was the ninja friends monthly meet up; this included the former rookie 9 and team Guy. The friends did some sort of get together every month since everyone is always on missions, and it was hard for everyone to see each other often.

Normally the group would meet up at a restaurant or at one of their houses, normally it was Naruto's apartment because they didn't have to worry about the parents and as much noise but tonight they got permission from Tsunade to do a camp fire at the training grounds as long as they were careful not to set anything on fire.

They sat on some makeshift benches around the campfire, they started singing songs, telling stories about the past, ghost stories things like this, and they laughed and had a great time. After a few hours Naruto started to feel funny, he started to have a sick and dizzy feeling that was followed by a deep burning feeling in his chest. He looked around everyone was singing and smiling, hardly paying any attention to him he found this a great opportunity to take a walk so he got up and walked off keeping quiet hoping no one would notice. Unfortunately for him, people did notice his disappearance, especially the two sitting on either side of him, Kiba and Shikamaru.

When he left they looked at each other concerned, Naruto wasn't very loud and boisterous today, he didn't look very good judging by his pail complexion compared to his normally tanned skin, his dull blue eyes that were normally so bright and full of live, and his slumped form that was normally straight and confident. Even though his eyes, skin and posture where the most noticeable it was evident that he has had a lack of sleep because of the dark moons under his eyes, with the details noticed Naruto sneaking off quietly, trying not to be seen and not even uttering a word caused of concern.

Kiba leaned over and whispered "Do you think we should go after him? He has been acting strange for the last few weeks"

"Yeah, your right" Shikamaru whispered back

"Where did Naruto go?" Asked Sakura interrupting the two

"Oh, he went to the bathroom" Skikamaru smiled

"Yeah, you know that knucklehead, when you gotta go you gotta go" spoke Kiba as he forced a smile.

"Kiba and I are going to get some marshmallows to roast" Shikamaru dismissed them.

"Akamaru, you stay here with the others, I will be back" Kiba commanded as Akamaru just barked back an agreement.

The two walked off in the direction Naruto walked off to. Sasuke glared in their direction he didn't know what was going on but his Uchiha senses were tingling, something wasn't right he felt the need to follow them but he restrained himself or rather Sakura and Ino positioned annoyingly on either arm restrained him from even turning his body.

They followed Kiba's nose for a while. Then they herd hacking sounds with a mix of coughing, it got louder as they got closer. Looking over the bush they saw Naruto on his hands and knees, one hand to his mouth as he coughed.

"Damn, not again" he coughed again even raspier than the last. Naruto removed his hand from his face to reveal a crimson liquid covering his pail hand.

"Naruto, what's going on?" asked Kida staring at his friend with surprise and concern.

Naruto almost jumping out of his skin looked up to see his two friends that were staring at him with concern in their eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked tentatively, he felt like a deer in the headlights, fear overwhelmed him.

"We came to check on you, you ran off without a word" said the black haired boy

"Well, I'm fine you can go" he huffed standing up almost casually and cleaning his bloody hand and mouth with a handkerchief that was already stained red.

"NO, YOUR NOT YOU ARE CAUGHING OUT BLOOD!" Kiba yelled getting angry with Naruto's casual attitude and lack of concern for himself.

"SHH, Not so loud wanna alert the whole city" Naruto shushed

"How many times has this happened and for how long?" asked Shikamaru casually

Naruto huffed, he knew he was caught he couldn't lie to the smartest ninja in the leaf "about six in the last two weeks" he stated

"Two weeks. Have you gotten help?" asked Kiba

"No, I don't plan to, they wouldn't find anything. It's a nine-tails problem, my body is being devoured by the Kyuubi's chakra every time the cloak is released and my body is nearing its limits"

"How about your abnormal healing powers?" asked Kiba

"My body uses it to often trying to heal form the cloak, you know the saying 'all good things must come to an end 'so there would be no point in worrying people about something they can't do anything about"

"But Naruto-"

"Let's go back, people are probably wondering where we are, I have marshmallows for an excuse" Naruto started to walk off leaving a surprised pair, then he stopped and looking over his shoulder and spoke with genuine plea, the plea was almost desperate "Please don't tell anyone, especially Sakura and Sasuke" and he kept walking.

XOXOXO

Then next day Team Ten was eating lunch after morning practice. They were now sitting in one of their restaurants eating, Choji eating everything on the menu. Shikamaru sat quietly with his depressed expression, looking into his glass of pop.

"Shikamaru, are you okay, you are very quiet today? Actually you have been depressed looking ever since last night when you came back with marshmallows?" asked Ino

"Yeah, she's right" Choji said with a mouth full of pork and pointing his chop sticks at his friend accusingly "Actually Kiba, also looked a little off, did something happen last night when the two of you left?"

"Everything's fine, stop asking troublesome questions"

"Well that just proves it, something's going on and I bet you promised not to say anything, just please you can talk to us we are your friends we want to help" Ino stated sadly

"Just tell us when you're ready, we are worried" said Choji

"I'm not the one you should be worried about" Shikamaru muttered more to himself as he turned to look out the window at the shinning sun.

XOXOXO

Naruto sat at the top of the Hokage Mountain. For some reason he loved it there, it was always peaceful allowing him to think without the noises of the village, people barging in on him and the villagers that harassed him because of something he couldn't control. It was his place, where he always wanted to be, right there with the other Hokages, he wanted to be noticed, respected and loved. He wanted to be seen as a good ninja and a good person. But as he sat there thinking he realized how he gave up his dream of being Hokage long ago 'you can't be Hokage if you don't have the villages respect and I can't be Hokage if I don't live that long' he thought. He also realized that he was close to giving up on life, but that wasn't his ninja way… he was Naruto Uzumaki, he never gave up!?

Naruto looked up at the beautiful sun that shown like life itself. The sun that gradually sunk down towards the horizon, that line separating the sky and the land, the place no one can reach. The brilliant hues of red, orange, yellow and pink exploded across the land. The darkening sky turned from cyan to cobalt, the area surrounding the sun tinged slightly orange from the last rays cast by the retiring sun before being engulfed in the unforgiving darkness.

Naruto loved to gaze the sky, that's what he did when he was confused and needed comfort. He loved the way the world above him always ended up the way as it had started, he loved how no matter how many years went by, how many generations passed the sky was always the same, it was like a sick comfort to Naruto. It was sick because it taunted him by being an unattainable notion like in the Greek myth Tantalus the food is there but he can't touch it, the water is there but he can't drink it. The sky comforted him because it proved to him that at least one thing in his life would remain constant, one thing would never change.

He needed that sort of comfort when it felt as if the world were shifting beneath his feet, cracking open to swallow him whole, rolling away as he struggled to keep up. Somehow, Naruto always ended up falling short.

Naruto thought about when he woke up that morning with a shock how he clutched his stomach tightly trying to rid himself from the pain. For the last while now he has been feeling like crap and each day was getting worse. Some days he would pass out from tiredness, some days he would just have head or stomach pains, or even start coughing up blood, although the worst was three days ago were his whole body would burn it felt like someone lit him on fire and let him burn. Although he isn't the smartest ninja in Konoha, it was very evident even to him that his body and organs were beginning to shut down.

Even though this was happening only recently he noticed a long term issue, he noticed for the last while when he fought he would be taken over by the nine-tails cloak more often and he was also finding it was getting harder to control the Kyuubi's power, he found himself struggling to control himself and push away the overwhelming power.

He confronted the nine-tail once asking what was happening to him. The nine- tail only replied that he didn't know. Naruto knew it was a lie and knew exactly what was happening to him, people thought he was stupid but he really was quite the opposite, so he decided to confront him again later but for now he had to go off to training.

Naruto looked into the mirror one last time he had a frown on and his eyes looked tiredly forward. "It's time for my mask" he murmured under his breath before giving the mirror a big fake smile that hurt his cheeks, after giving himself the most tiresome thumbs up he left his apartment to head over to the training grounds.

XOXOXO

"Where the hell is that knuckle headed idiot!" shouted Sakura angrily to Sasuke who was just leaning casually on the bridge of team sevens meeting place.

"I mean come on he is normally the first one hear "She said again to Sasuke who again ignored her annoying ranting.

'Hmmm even if that girl is annoying I still had to agree with her Naruto is never late, he is normally the first one here every day, well except for the last few days he has shown up later. I have also noticed he has gotten slower, when we spar he has been slower and getting tired faster, now that I think about it, he has also been quieter, and he has been taunting and boasting less and less. I haven't heard him yelling about becoming the next Hokage which now that I think about it is the thing that worries me the most, something isn't-'

"Hi guys" Sasukes thoughts were being cut off by Naruto's voice; he looked up to see Naruto walking to the bridge with a light smile and a wave. Then stopped and slumped on the bridges rail without another word.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him blankly, they were surprised he didn't come in grinning like a fool yelling 'Hey Sakura-Chan!' or 'I'm gonna beat you today Sasuke-Teme' or anything along those lines.

They then heard a puff, turning Sakura yelled "YOURE LATE AGAIN" she then froze when she only herd her voice, the three team mates turning to Naruto who normally screamed it with her every day.

He saw their faces and shrugged "What he's always late, and obviously he doesn't care no matter how many times we yell it, and besides I was late too that would be hypocritical" he stated casually but inside he was freaking out 'Oh god, this is bad I don't even have enough energy to pretend to be happy, shit today is going to be bad I can see it'

"Naruto?" Sakura said tentatively "Did you just use a big vocabulary in the right context?"

'Naruto Uzumaki being studious, logical, sensible and calm? What the fuck is going on? This isn't right' Sasuke yelled in his mind while keeping his calm composure.

Naruto shrugged again "So what? I went to school to you know and we learn big words in school... now sensei let's get to the sparing"

After a long and agonizingly tiring sparing session Sakura and Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called slapping him on the back, it took all his willpower not to wince or break down in pain "Wanna go to the Ichiraku ramen shop with Sasuke and I?" she asked

"Oh I would love to Sakura... but I'm not hungry right now and I have a lot to do at home" he smiled

"Oh come on my treat" Sakura offered

"No thanks see you guys tomorrow" with that he walked off without saying another word.

The two friends froze in shock and confusion "Naruto, not wanting ramen after a sparring session?" Sakura spoke said

"No, Naruto not wanting free ramen, something is wrong" Sasuke replied

**So there is the first chapter of Sunsets, I hope that you enjoyed. Please review with comments and suggestions. By the way this is my first Naruto Fanfiction so be nice :D**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you start reading this I'm sorry for the wait to my followers but here it is chapter 2. I reread my story and made it even better, i suggest before starting to read this to read over chapter 1 I kinda fixed parts and added some stuff too, enjoy XD  
**

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru walked down the street towards the knuckle headed ninja's and good friend's apartment. Once he reached the building he looked over to see Kiba staring at the building seeming like he was debating whether to go in or not.

"Were you worried about him too?" Shikamaru asked, Kiba turned to the voice with a light smile "Yeah, you're gonna come in with me" he stated in response

Shikamaru nodded "Where's Akamaru?"

"I left him with Hinata, I told her I had to pick up some stuff and there was no dog's allowed"

Shikamaru nodded again and they headed up the stairs of the old building to apartment 10 on the third floor and then knocked.

"One minute" they heard an exasperated voice call. The door then opened revealing Naruto with an over exaggerated smile "Hi, what can I do for you today" he then upon realizing who it was released his smile to go back to a frown and let his eyes droop tiredly "It's only you guys... come in" he muttered turning walking into the living room and plopping down on the sofa exasperatedly like it took all his energy merely to walk to the door. Shikamaru and Kiba followed him in, Kiba closing the apartment door as they went.

They two sat on some chairs and looked at Naruto expectantly. They both looked at Naruto's form it was hard seeing him so gloomy and disheveled. His skin didn't give off its normal creamy and golden glow, it was now pain and held a shin from the small layer of sweat that now adorned the membrane, only to be seen by an observant eye. The boy's eyes were now a dull blue with noticeable black caverns under his eyes the complete opposed to his regular bright Safire that had always wore a sparkle.

After a few minutes of silence "What do you guys want?" Naruto asked flatly obviously ready to get straight to the point.

"We want an explanation of your current condition" Shikamaru eyed Naruto's reaction carefully

"What's there to tell I am sick, it's getting worse and I'm going to die shortly" Naruto responded casually

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY?" Kiba yelled and stood up "HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOURSELF, AND DO IT ALONE WE CAN HELP YOU, LADY TSUNADE CAN HELP YOU"

"NO!"Naruto stood up "TSUNADE HAS SOO MANY PATENTS, I DON'T WANT HER TO WORRY ABOUT ME A LOST CAUSE WHO WILL DIE ANYWAYS VERSES PEOPLE WHO CAN BE HELPED, AND BESIDES I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN A HOSPITAL...Now... Now GET OUT...GET OUT ...please" All of the sudden Naruto stopped arguing, the two boy's observed as the blond boy's eyes went wide and he gasped for air while clutching his chest trying to breath properly, as if digging his nails into his chest would help relieve his constricting pain 'great now it's my lungs I...I can't breathe' he thought.

Shikamaru and Kiba stood up concern written all over their faces before they could take a step towards him, Naruto collapsed to his knees then felling onto his side, he pulling his knees to his chest, breathing desperately for the much needed air . Shikamaru and Kiba sat at his side comforting him, not knowing what to do to help. After a few minutes Naruto was able to breathe again, his eyes were clouded and tired looking.

Kiba picked him up bridal style and carried him into his room. 'He is so light, has he been eating anything? Why Naruto? Why won't you let anyone help' Kiba thought as he gently placing his light load on his bed, while Shikamaru pulled the blankets over his small and now sleeping body.

"Shikamaru, why do you think he lets himself suffer like this?" Kiba asked

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with always being alone... he's been alone for most of his life only having himself to depend on… or it could be his big heart and how he doesn't like to be a burden to others … or it could simply be because of his hate of hospitals"

Kiba only stared down at Naruto. After a minute of staring, Shikamaru spoke.

"Come on Kiba lets let him sleep" he whispered

"Is it okay to just leave him here?"

"Yeah, he's just sleeping he needs rest, and besides he wanted us to leave anyways, I have to do some thinking"

With that the two friends reluctantly left the apartment, they stood quietly outside the apartment building.

Kiba was the first to speak "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it but for now we should comply with Naruto's wishes"

Kiba simply nodded at him and Shikamaru both knew nothing was going to turn out well, and then they both went their separate ways.

XOXOXO

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's rundown apartment building debating whether to go in or not. He knows something is wrong with his knuckleheaded ninja (yes 'his' you read that right 'his') but didn't know what, and he also know that Shikamaru and Kiba both knew something about it as well, he felt a pain of jealousy that Naruto didn't trust him enough to tell him, his long-time team mate, rival and friend, yet Shikamaru and Kiba both knew.

Then he looked up at Naruto's apartment window were his bed room was supposed to be, and then he saw Kiba? Carrying Naruto? And Shikamaru? What was this? So many questions went through his mind and the curious person he was wanted all the answers.

All of the sudden the apartment building door opened, Shikamaru and Kiba walked out, Sasuke quickly ran behind a bush and watched the two. They both look a mixture of sad, confused and conflicted.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Kiba spoke "So what are we going to do?" he asked Shikamaru

"I don't know, I'll think about it but for now we should comply with Naruto's wishes" responded Shikamaru

Kiba nodded before both went their separate ways.

Sasuke clenched his fists he was full of anger of the proof that there was something wrong with Naruto and he was kept out of the loop, but Naruto could trust those two enough to tell them.

He had a plan to figure out exactly what was going on with his yellow haired smiling friend.

XOXOXO

"Hey, Kit I think you should tell your friends about your sickness" the tailed fox behind the cage growled at Naruto on the other side

"NO, did you not hear a word I said to those guys, there is no point there is nothing they can do, besides why do you care?" Naruto replied

"But kit even though humans are weak they care, and even though they know they can't do anything even if they attempt to help then when you die they will at least know they tried to help, you are only going to make everyone else more upset because they couldn't help... and you never know they might figure something out"

"Pfft, you're the one who told me it was useless... you just don't want to die because you know if I die so do you but too bad I'm taken you down with me"

XOXOXO

Kiba and Shikamaru both showed up at the training grounds a few hours later. They both looked at each other surprised to see the other.

"Long time no see Shikamaru" Kiba chuckled

"Kiba, what are you doing here? Did you get called here too?"Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, and obviously so did you? Do you think Naruto called us here?"

"No, I don't think so; he couldn't be out of bed so soon" Shikamaru's thoughts were elsewhere he had been thinking about Naruto since they left the boy's apartment, he didn't know what to do about the bay and he was very worried for his friend's life 'Troublesome' he thought.

"Kiba, Shikamaru" said people turned their heads to the voice, Sasuke. He stared at them with a mix of anger and seriousness while they looked at him with confusion.

"Sasuke, why did you call us here?" asked Kiba

"Don't act stupid you both know exactly why you are here" Sasuke glared incredulously "I want you to tell me about Naruto and his 'condition'"

The two boys looked from each other than to Sasuke. They were both thinking what to tell him. They had two choices tell Sasuke, he could possibly convince Naruto to get help or to keep Naruto's secret like he asked, and either way one of them had to say something.

"I know you know something, you have known since the campfire, haven't you... and today I saw you at Naruto's he was unconscious and you were carrying him, then you said something about keeping his secret... what's that all about? TELL ME... please" he cried in almost a begging voice, but he wouldn't admit that with his Uchiha pride.

"Yes" Shikamaru said softly "We know, on that night-"

"Shikamaru, are you going to give up Naruto that easily?" Kiba yelled

"DO YOU THINK IM HAPPY WITH BETRAYING HIS TRUST? NO!" he yelled before quieting down "No, but you and I both know Naruto needs help, and he might actually listen to Sasuke"

Kiba huffed "Fine… on that night, Shikamaru and I found out by accident, we noticed something was wrong with Naruto so we followed him into the forest-"

"We found him coughing up blood, practically choking on it, when we confronted him he told us that it happened multiple times, he said his body was nearing its limits, the frequent transformation put pressure on his body the Kyuubi's chakra was destroying his body, and the healing powers he had were going away, he asked us not to tell anyone especially you and Sakura"

Sasuke was speechless he didn't know what to say the information was too much; all of this was going on without anyone knowing. Naruto had been quietly suffering alone.

Kiba spoke up again "Today we went to talk to Naruto about getting help, he kept refusing saying he didn't want to be a burden and they couldn't help him if anyone knew or not. He refused again but then he started gasping for air and collapsed on the floor, after regaining his breath he went unconscious so I carried him to his bed to sleep"

Sasuke went quiet he was trying to process what he just found out, before he could say a word everyone else walked out from the bushes they were hiding in; Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shino, Hinata, team guy, Kakashi, and Iruka.

They all had their own expressions and emotions; Sakura, Ino and Hinata were on the verge of crying, Guy and Lee were crying and sobbing about the end of youth and the strength of youth. Shino and Neji didn't display any emotions but were also saddened by what they were hearing; Choji, TenTen, Kakashi and Iruka had small tears in their eyes as well.

Everything went extra quiet when Kiba and Shikamaru looked around horrified, then quickly turned to Sasuke questionably with anger.

"I thought they all had a right to know... they were all worried about Naruto as well and obviously for a right reason." Sasuke stated

"Why? Why didn't he tell us?" cried Sakura who was heartbroken "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL US? He's my team mate and best friend, we've been through soo much together." she screamed

"It scares me how he has been suffering all alone" Ino sniffled

"I'm not that surprised to be honest, He has been alone for have his life, he's not the type to worry people" commented Ten Ten

"How mean the world is to the youth" Lee decided

"It's not the world's problem it's a Kyuubi problem" Neji piped up in a matter of fact way.

"Naruto's strong I wouldn't be able to hide that" spoke Choji

Everyone had their own emotion and thoughts for the news, the horrible news that was the truth of what has been going on for a while now.

XOXOXO

Naruto woke up in his room, tucked into his bed. He sat up and looked around, he looked out the window it was late afternoon now.

"Hmm, Kiba and Shikamaru probably put me here" he stated to himself remembering what happened earlier that day.

"I guess I will take a short walk, some fresh air will do some good" he stood up and walked outside, he walked around for twenty minutes before he decided to walk over to the training grounds.

Once he reached the grounds he breathed in the sweet, familiar and comfortable air he was lacking a few hours ago. But he froze as he saw all his friends standing around the center of the training area; he cautiously walked over to them, preparing himself with a wide, fake smile.

"Hey, guys!" he spoke "How's it going? What's everyone doing here?" he smiled

As he got closer he noticed everyone's sad and pity filled eyes, then he noticed how Kiba and Shikamaru were standing in the middle and how they refused to look at him.

"Drop the smile Naruto you have been found out" whispered Shikamaru finally looking at him

Naruto's face was stunned; the pity filled faces were for him everyone knew, they knew. Naruto's face dropped to almost a glare. "YOU TOLD THEM!" he yelled indicating to everyone around them "YOU TOLD THEM! WHEN I ASKED YOU NOT TO, I ASKED YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE, HOW CAN I EVER TRUST YOU GUYS AGAIN!"

"Naruto, We-"Kiba tried to say but was cut of

"Don't blame them I already knew something was up" Sasuke said quietly

"OH YEAH AND LET ME GUESS YOU INVITED ALL OF THEM TOO... DIDN'T YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE YOUR DAMN UCHIHA NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLES BUISNESS" Naruto yelled

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR FRIEND AND I WAS WORRIED WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US...? ME I...I COULD HAVE-"

"YOU COULD HAVE WHAT? HELPED YEAH, SURE WHAT WOULD I SAY...? HEY SASUKE HOWS IT GOING? HOW'S YOUR DAY? OH AND BY THE WAY I'M SICK, IM TIRED ALL THE TIME I HAVE UNBEARABLE PAINS ALL THROUGH MY BODY SOMETIME I CAN'T EVEN BREATH, AND SUM TIMES I CAUGHT UP BLOOD CONSTANTLY TELL I PASS OUT AND AND THE WORST IS WHEN MY WHOLE BODY BURNS UP MAKING IT FEEL LIKE SOME ONE SET MY FLESH ON FIRE OH AND GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO DIE AND YOU CAN'T STOP IT SURE THAT WOULD GO WELL"

Everything went quiet, everyone thinking about what he said and the pain he described.

"How? How can you talk about death so easily like its and every day dinner conversation?" he asked

"Because I have accepted my fate"

"YOU'RE FATE? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? WE CAN HELP-"

"SASUKE PLEASE, NO DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU DON'T UNDER... UNDER-" Naruto was cut off when he burst into coughing fit, blood come out and pooling on his hand, he looked up to Sasuke who's eyes were wide and surprised. He looked to everyone else who stared at him with concern.

Naruto's eye flew further open as pain ripped at his stomach, he clenched it tightly, gasping for the much needed air and then collapsed to his knees, and he fell to his side with a thud. Again, again he felt it the burning, to feeling of being set on fire and laughed at, although no one laughed, Sasuke went to his side.

"My...my body... it... it burns" he claimed in a low voice, Sasuke without saying a word picked up Naruto and ran off to the hospital leaving everyone worried and wondering what to do or blaming themselves for not noticing earlier.

**So Chapter 2, I have done many many I repeat many read overs I hope this chapters batter, please let me know in a review XD **

**P.S. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH FANFICTION DOC MANAGER! It's pissing off because every time I want to add one simple chapter the damn thing screws up my spacing and i must go through separating the lines, or it turns random sections into bold that aren't supposed to be bold and and (yes more complaining) it changes my line brakes I like the "Tilda, asterisk, Tilda" but noooooo everytime i put that it dissapers so I'm forced to do "XOXOXO"... AHH sigh, glad i got that out  
**

**Therefore, to conclude if there are any font/ structure F-up it's FF fault, and next chapter will be up after this XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******Before you start reading this I'm sorry for the wait to my followers but here it is chapter 3. I reread my story and made it even better, i suggest before starting to read this to read over chapter 1and 2 I kinda fixed parts and added some stuff too, enjoy XD**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke finally made it to the hospital he rushed in yelling franticly for Tsunade. She finally came around a corner.

"Sasuke quiet this is a hosp-" she trailed off when she saw the unconscious and bloody mouthed Naruto in his arms. She grabbed the small blond boy from Sasuke's arms and walked off yelling behind him to wait in the waiting room.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed and did as told.

XOXO

A few hours later Tsunade came out into the waiting room, by that time the people close to Naruto arrived to join Sasuke, that included Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, but also Kiba and Shikamaru since they tried to help him and had a right to know his condition.

Tsunade motioned for them to follow her; they follow her quietly to a room on the second floor. When they walked into the disgustingly white room they saw a single bed with chairs, and monitors in it. Naruto sat upright on the bed looking out the window trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"We did a bunch of tests" Tsunade started glumly "It looks like Naruto's seal is weakening, Naruto's body is being eaten away by Kyuubi's chakra when he does his transformations, and therefore his body is nearing its limits"

"I could have told you that" Naruto finally spoke with a little bit of bitterness in his voice as he turned his head to everyone in the room "See it's just a waste of time, time that you could have spent on someone who has a chance"

"Naruto, I know everything that has been happening, people care about you, you can't just make us sit here and do nothing, and how about your dream to become the next Hokage? I haven't heard you talk about that in months"

"There is no point the only thing you can do now is prolong my life, my life of pain, besides I have accepted my death, I knew I would die from this, in battle, by angry villagers or Sakura's punch. As for my dream it can't be helped, I realized I won't live long enough to fulfill it" Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and turned to Tsunade "Tsunade, I have had a reasonable life with no regrets, I'm sorry for everyone's pain and worry I don't mean to but I don't want to die here in the hospital"

"Naruto, you're not-"

"Sakura, stop please could you all just leave me alone I'm tired and I don't want to argue anymore"

Everything was quiet once again until Tsunade nodded "As you wish" she turned and ushered everyone out.

XOXOXO

Naruto had been in the hospital for almost two days now. He had only had three incidences, which was good considering how fast his body was breaking down. He had had most of his friends come in at least once to see him, but he knew Sakura and Sasuke both practically lived there, and Kakashi would leave to take Iruka home because he was taking it worse than anyone else, well what most people showed.

Naruto was currently alone in his hospital room. He sat upright looking out the window, it was late afternoon and the sun was about to set.

He suddenly felt a pain in his chest and his eyes flew wide open, he could sense that it was time. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the window, opening it he jumped out and ran lightly away, far away from the dreaded white building that he vowed not to die in.

XOXOXO

A few minutes later Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka arrived in the room to visit their favourite blond haired boy. Although on closer inspection the room was empty and the window was open.

"Damn, he left" Tsunade snarled at the patient who always ran off, she could swear he had a phobia of hospitals

"Where could he have gone?" asked Sakura

"Who knows Naruto is called 'the most unpredictable knuckle headed ninja' for nothing" notified Kakashi.

"Sakura go tell everyone else to help look for him, they are at Hinata's estate waiting for us of any news, I want to look somewhere, and I have a hunch" Sasuke ordered, Sakura nodded and ran off to the Hyuuga's huge estate.

Sasuke jumped out the same window that Naruto did and ran, he ran as fast as he could, he felt the wrongness in the air the feeling something was going bad and something drastic was about to happen.

He finally reached it ... Hokage Mountain. He stopped running as he looked forward standing on top of the fourths head was Naruto staring out at the sunset.

"You should be at the hospital resting, why did you run off without telling anyone?" Sasuke stated

Naruto didn't turn around, he smiling lightly and simply "Isn't it beautiful Sasuke? The sunset, the sun inspires me it rises and sets every day, giving everyone light and a goal and illuminating us to keep moving on to travel the road of life " Naruto chuckled softly "You know on missions when I leave saying I'm going to write my name on every tree saying I would be the next Hokage... well I lied, I would go to the highest point" he lifted his arm and pointed at the sky with his index finger "And watch the sunset, I would reflecting on that day and how I would make the next day better. I never told anyone because I thought you would all laugh at me"

"I wouldn't have laughed; I would have sat with you"

Naruto started to cough into his hand then collapsed, but Sasuke caught him and placed his boys head on his lap.

"Come on Naruto lets go back" Sasuke said softly

"No please, I don't want to die in a hospital" he pleaded

At that moment Sasuke realized what was going on and why, he realized exactly what Naruto wanted. He wanted to die here, on the Mountain, the most peaceful place that had a view of both Konoha, the city he loved and vowed to protect and a view of the sunset that he admired so much. Even if it was killing Sasuke to sit there and what his most precious person die, but he knew this is what Naruto wanted.

"Sasuke? I don't want to lie to myself any more... I... I think I love you... I thought you should know"

Sasuke's eyes widened, a small smile graced his lips "I love you too Naruto" he bent down and kissed him passionately with much longing, sadness and most of all happiness, even if it was only for few moments.

Naruto limply reached up to wipe a few tears off Sasuke's face, "Don't cry my love please live, live for me I will wait for you even if I have to wait hundreds of year" Sasuke's hand held the small boys hand to his face a little longer.

"Sasuke, can... can you do me a favour"

Sasuke nodded "Anything"

"Could you tell everyone I will miss them and thank them for being great friends they made my life millions times more enjoyable... tell Kiba and Shikamaru I'm not mad at them, I would have told someone too if I were in their situation... tell Sakura, she's a great best friend and partner in crime... t...tell Kakashi and Iruka thank you, and I love them lots, they were the first grown-ups to give me a chance and they were like fathers to me... tell Tsunade that I love her too, and sorry I couldn't keep my promise to become Hokage and tell her that her brother, Dan, the pervy sage and I will wait for her... and and Sasuke remember I will always love you" Naruto looked over at the setting sun one last time with a peaceful small smile on his lips. After a minute Naruto's body went limp; Sasuke cried out in sorrow, he continued crying putting his forehead to his loves.

He heard faint crying and sobs behind him knowing full well that all his friends and mentors were standing there hearing everything, but he didn't care that they saw him cry, that they saw him kissing a boy, begging for him to open his eyes, clutching him tighter to his chest.

Life isn't fair all the time or even sometimes, all our hardships are for a reason they make us stronger if you let them, they open your eyes to the truth and the reason you are here, they open your eyes to new beginning and stories, they open your eyes to the light... the dark can't illuminate your path of life but the sun can, the more you open your eyes the more you can see the direction you're going.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed my story, it's been a while since I have written any type of Fan fiction... actually it almost been a year *note: writing is different than posting*. Anyways I have had this idea for my first Naruto story, I was at my cottage and it started raining and not being able to swim or do much that was productive I wrote and this is my result. My story originally had a lot more going on with multiple completely different plots so I split it into two stories I hope to get the other out soon :D**

**I'm sorry for the bad grammar and spelling I am trying to improve that (in my opinion it better than before) and I don't want a bata reader they are too troublesome (lol, Shikamaru moment) and I am too ...shy I guess to ask.(although I'm not a shy person :s)**

**Soo please review and stats your opinion and tips for future stories :D**


End file.
